


Enemies to Friends to Lovers

by marvelwlw



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 05:18:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17197262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: You were a member of Black Badge and was sent to work in Purgatory. Nicole don’t like you at first because you're sarcastic and arrogant at times. But one day you save Nicole and you two become friends and then later you start dating.





	Enemies to Friends to Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters from Wynonna Earp.

You were a member of Black Badge and was sent to work in Purgatory. When you met everyone you already knew most of them didn’t like you. Wynonna was really the only one to show that she kinda liked you, it was nice.

There was one person though that you wished would like you and that was Nicole. When you first saw her you couldn’t help but fall for her, but she made it clear that she didn’t like you. You weren’t going to lie but that really hurt.

You couldn’t blame her though, you were very sarcastic and arrogant at times. But there was a reason you were like that. And Wynonna seemed to sense that.

xxxxx

It’s been a few months since you moved to Purgatory and so far there were some cases but right now you finally got something on the revenant that everyone has after for months.

Wynonna, Dolls, and you were about to leave to go to the location when a bunch of revenants started to attack. The three of you started shooting and out of the corner of your eye you saw a revenant shoot their gun at Nicole.

“Nicole!” You screamed and it was like everything was in slow motion, you ran and jumped in front of her just as the bullet was about to hit her.

You fell to the ground, your hand went to when the bullet hit you. You were about to sit up but Nicole knelt down next to you. She placed a hand on your shoulder, you looked up at her with a confused look.

“You took a bullet for me, why would you do that?” She asked as she moved you away from the whole fight. She placed something over the wound to stop the bleeding.

“I…” You groaned when she put pressure on the wound. “I couldn’t let you get shot or worse get killed.”

Nicole looked like she was about to say something but Wynonna came running over. “Shit, (Y/N)!” You could tell she was worried.

“I’ll be fine, I’ve had worse…” You tried to stand up but both Nicole and Wynonna caught you.

xxxxx

After that day you and Nicole became friends and it was great. You were happy to finally get to know her and be friends, even if you wanted to be more than friends. But being friends was good enough.

It was late and you and Nicole were the only ones left. You could tell she was lost in her thoughts. “What’s on your mind?”

“What?” She looked over at you. 

You just chuckled and shook your head. “You’ve been looking at the same file for over an hour, whats going on?”

“I just don’t understand you…” She moved to sit next to you. “When you first came here you were so sarcastic and arrogant sometimes. But then you took a bullet for me and I started to get to know the real you. But why hide who you really are?”

“It’s…” You sighed and ran a hand through your hair. “I was like that because I’ve been hurt so much in the past and meeting new people… I just couldn’t get hurt again…” You looked down.

“(Y/N).” She placed a hand on top of yours. Nicole didn’t know what to say, it all started to make sense now. If she would’ve known she wouldn’t have treated you the way she did before.

“It’s okay, you couldn’t have known. But the important thing now is that we’re friends right?” You gave her a smile.

“Right.” She smiled back. Even though deep down she wanted to be something more.

xxxxx

It’s been a little over a year now and you’ve finally started to show who you really are. Wynonna was happy that you and Nicole were friends now but she could tell that the both of you had feelings for each other so she and Waverly came up with a plan to get you two together.

Waverly would tell Nicole that she had to look at something for a case and Wynonna was going to tell you the same thing. Once you both were in the room they were going to close the door and lock it.

Waverly and Wynonna both went to get you and Nicole. Wynonna saw you and waved. “Hey (Y/N), I need you to help me with something for the case.”

“Of course.” You nodded and followed her into the room, right as you walked in Nicole walked in as well.

“So what do I need to-” She was cut off when the door closed and you hear them lock it. “Come one, guys!” Nicole tried to open the door. 

You walked over to her and tried to open the door as well. “Seriously?!”

“We aren’t letting either of you out of that room until you both tell each other how you truly feel!” Wynonna laughed.

You walked away from the door and sat down, Nicole following you. You looked over at her and saw she was blushing. 

“I’ve been-” You and Nicole said at the same time causing you both to laugh.

“You can go first.” You told her.

Nicole bit her lip. “For the past few months I’ve been trying to tell you something…” She looked over at you. “I have feelings for you (Y/N). I know at the beginning I wasn’t that nice to you but once we started to get to know each other I started falling for you.

“I have feelings for you too.” It was your turn to bite your lip. 

You both were just looking at each other and before you knew it, you and Nicole started to lean in and the next thing you knew Nicole’s lips were on yours. You brought your hand up to cup her cheek, pulling her closer.

Nicole smiled into the kiss before she pulled away from the kiss. “Will you go out with me?”

“I would love to.” You smiled and pulled her into another kiss.

You two were so into the kiss that you didn’t know Wynonna opened the door. Her and Waverly smiled when they saw you and Nicole kissing. Their plan worked! 


End file.
